fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 156
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass kleine Verspätungen schick sind? ------------------------------------------ „Tut mir Leid, Lee, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin“, sagte Chuck, als er auf seinen bewusstlosen Neffen hinab blickte. „Aber keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich schon darum, dass deine Freunde ebenfalls lebend dort raus kommen“, mit diesen Worten bückte sich Chuck um Lee hochzuheben und zu schultern, dann entfernte er sich von dem brennenden Mafia Gebäude. Dabei warf er einen letzten Blick auf das hintere Ende der Villa und hoffte, das keiner seiner Kollegen auf diese besondere Person traf. Schließlich bedeutete diese Person mehr als einfach nur Probleme. -Derzeit bei Kock- „Mein Name ist Guy“, stellte sich der Mörder Rossos vor und deutete eine kurze Verbeugung an, „und ich bin hier um mir sämtliche Kopfgelder zu holen, die ich hier bekommen kann“, erklärte er und erhob seinen Arm um auf Kocks Kopf zu zeigen, „Ihres hol ich mir als Nächstes!“ Bei diesen Worten sprang Kock instinktiv zur Seite und im nächsten Moment zersprang, ohne sichtlichen Grund, die Scheibe des Fensters, vor dem der Vize noch Augenblicke zuvor gestanden hatte. „Was zum...?“, stieß Kock hervor und starrte in die Augenschlitze von Guys Maske, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas aus ihnen herauslesen zu können. Doch Kock konnte nichts durch die undurchdringlichen Schwärze hinter der Maske erkennen. Als Guy eine rasche Bewegung vollzog, warf sich Kock zu Boden um einen eventuellen Angriff auszuweichen. Daraufhin tat sich ein Spalt in der Mauer knapp über Kocks Kopf auf. „Sie haben sehr gute Reflexe und einen ausgezeichneten Instinkt, das muss ich Ihnen lassen. Niemand aus Ihrer Kopfgeldklasse wäre jetzt noch am Leben“, lobte ihn Guy und ein weiteres Mal sprang Kock zur Seite um dem unsichtbaren Angriff auszuweichen. Kock warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf das zerbrochene Fenster. Er hatte nichts mit diesem Typen zu schaffen, also konnte er auf den ursprünglichen Plan zurückgreifen und einfach abhauen, schließlich würde ihm ein Kampf gegen diese seltsame Gestalt nichts bringen. Doch noch bevor er einen Versuch machten konnte, in Richtung Fenster zu laufen, fiel plötzlich eine der großen Flügeltüren krachend zu Boden und lautes Lachen ertönte im Raum. „Haste das gesehen? Die Tür is voll umgefallen, Mann! Das war so coo~l“, ertönte die Stimme, die gerade noch gelacht hatte, „Phew. Gut, dass das jetzt auch geschafft wäre“, die Stimme hörte sich seltsam wackelig an und als der Staub, der durch den Aufschlag der Tür aufgewirbelt wurde, sich gelegt hatte, konnte man einen Mann erkennen, der krumm da stand und etwas in seinen Taschen suchte, „Am Besten ich nehm noch nen Schluck!“ Mit diesen Worten schraubte der Mann einen Flachmann auf und trank aus jenem. „Marvin Flask, Ex-Mitglied des Team4 Code:AllStar, 250 Millionen privates Kopfgeld“, sagte Guy erstaunt und wandte dem Neuankömmling den Kopf zu. „Zu“, Marvin hickste, „Diensten“. Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung salutierte er und klatschte sich die Hand dabei so fest gegen die Stirn, dass es ihn fast umriss. „Was tun Sie hier?“, fragte Guy und Kock meinte zu hören, wie sich Guys Tonlage veränderte. „Das weiß ich leider auch nicht mehr, Mister“, Marvin hickste erneut und presste sich die Hand auf den Mund, „Tschuldige!“ Der Betrunkene ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und als er Kock erblickte, stieß er hervor, „Ach ja, Wilson hat gesacht, ich soll den Jungen raus schaffen.“ Plötzlich warf sich Marvin zur Seite und rollte anscheinend unkontrolliert über dem Boden, doch als plötzlich die gesamte Wand hinter ihm in kleine Stücke geschnitten wurde, begriff Kock, dass er geschickt einem Angriff von Guy ausgewichen war. „Huh?“, machte der Trinker und blickte bestürzt auf die zerstörte Wand hinter ihm, „Ich war das aber ned“, sagte er und kramte wieder nach seinem Flachmann, „Besser noch einen Schlu...“ Mit einem spritzenden Geräusch kam die Flüssigkeit, die sich gerade noch in dem Flachmann befunden hatte, auf dem Boden auf, da ihr Behälter fein säuberlich in der Mitte geteilt worden war. „Das is aber nicht nett“, man konnte die Trauer aus Marvins Stimme heraushören, „Das war mein Letzter.“ Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schwang Guy wieder seine Arme und Marvin begann den unsichtbaren Angriffen auszuweichen. Als die Beiden zum Stillstand kamen, zerfielen weitere Teile der Wände und ein großes Stück der Decke kam hinabgesaust, welches direkt auf Marvin landete. Nachdem sich der aufgewirbelte Staub ein weiteres Mal gelegt hatte, erkannte Kock Marvin, der nun auf dem Deckenstück stand und sich das Loch über ihm besah. „Heute sind die Sterne aber wieder hübsch“, säuselte Marvin vor sich hin und sein Blick schien sich ein wenig zu klären. Dann presste sich Marvin die Hand auf die Augen und stöhnte laut, „Gott, wie sehr ich das hasse“, sagte er und seine Stimme war plötzlich klar und deutlich, „Wieso musstest du auch den blöden Flachmann kaputt machen? Meine Leber baut dieses Zeug viel zu schnell ab, also wieso hast du meinen Nachschub ruiniert?“ Guy gab keine Antwort, denn er sah hier seine Chance. Er vermutete, dass Marvin die betrunkene Kampfkunst beherrschte. Nun da sein Gegenüber nüchtern war, dürften seine Chance höher stehen, seinen Kopf zu kassieren. Auch Kock hätte hier seine Chance ergreifen und fliehen können, jedoch war er zu fasziniert von der Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte, also blieb er stumm stehen und hoffte nicht beachtet zu werden. Guy verschwand in diesem Moment und tauchte hinter Marvin wieder auf um von dort weitere Angriffe zu starten, doch egal wie oft Guy zuschlug, beschädigt wurde nur der Raum selbst, während Marvin jedem einzelnem Angriff ohne Mühe auswich. „Wie...!?“, kam es von Guy, doch in diesem Moment traf ihn Marvins Ellbogen direkt im Gesicht, worauf er ein paar Meter durch die Luft flog. Mit einem lauten Knacken brach Guys Maske, was ihn dazu veranlasste mit der einen Hand panisch in seinem Umhang nach einer Reservemaske zu kramen, während die Andere die Maskenbruchstücke krampfhaft auf das Gesicht presste. „Du dachtest wohl, dass ich so etwas wie die 'Drunken Fist' beherrsche und deswegen nüchtern am schwächsten wäre. Jedoch trinke ich nicht um zu Kämpfen, ich trinke, so wie jeder andere Person, die trinkt, um zu Vergessen“, erklärte Marvin und man konnte nun deutlicher die Trauer aus seiner Stimme heraus hören. „Interessant“, erwiderte Guy knirschend und wechselte seine Masken so schnell, sodass niemand zu keinem Zeitpunkt klare Sicht auf sein Gesicht hatte. „Warum ist es dir so wichtig eine Maske zu tragen?“, fragte Marvin plötzlich und griff in seine Tasche, vergaß dabei jedoch, dass sein Flachmann zuvor zerstört worden war. „Ich trage eine Maske, so wie jede andere Person, die eine Maske trägt, um etwas zu verbergen“, erklärte Guy trocken, dann streckte er ohne Vorwarnung seinen Arm aus und zielte auf Kock. Dieser wurde vollkommen von diesem Angriff überrascht und konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, dennoch nahm die Wand neben Kock Schaden und nicht er selbst. Grund dafür war die schwebende Hand, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienen war und Guys Arm zur Seite weggedrückt hatte. Noch bevor irgendjemand Zeit hatte, sich über das fliegende Körperteil zu wundern, sammelte sich Staub um das Handgelenk und formte sich zu dem restlichen Körper. „Ah, Wilson Wilson, ebenfalls Ex-Mitglied des Team4 Code:AllStar, Informant und Teufelsfrucht-Dealer, Kopfgeld steigt stetig“, kam es monoton von Guy, der dem Neuankömmling den Kopf zugewandt hatte. Mit einer raschen Bewegung durchtrennte Guy den Arm Wilsons und entfernte sich dann von jenem. Der frühzeitig ergraute Wilson ließ mithilfe seiner Teufelskräfte seinen Arm unbeeindruckt neu entstehen und fixierte die Todsünde nur argwöhnisch. Der Maskierte ging zu einem Trümmerhaufen hinüber und begann die Bruchstücke wegzuschieben, da er offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas war, das darunter lag. „Wilson Wilson und Marvin Flask, also die Hälfte des legendären Team4 Code:AllStar, stehen mir gegenüber. Wenn ich nicht hier in der Bösewichtrolle wäre, würde ich Euch zweifelsohne um Autogramme bitten, jedoch wird daraus wohl nichts“, sagte Guy und ließ einen gespielten Seufzer vernehmen. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und hielt Don Rossos Kopf, an den Haaren, in seiner linken Hand. „Gentlemen, es wäre töricht von mir zu glauben, in diesem Kampf bestehen zu können ohne dabei meine Maske zu opfern“, immer noch bewegte sich niemand, außer Guy, der nun zum Fenster hinüber ging, auf dessen Fenstersims stieg und sich noch einmal zu seinen Gegner um wandte, „Also werde ich diesmal meinen Rückzug antreten“, mit diesen Worten tat er einen Schritt nach hinten und stürzte in die Tiefe hinunter. Kock wollte zum Fenster stürzen um Guy nachzusehen, doch wurde er von Wilson zurückgehalten, „Du hast gesehen zu was er fähig ist!“ In diesem Moment kam Marvin zu ihnen und fragte, „Wilson, wie ist die Lage?“ „Das Gebäude steht größtenteils in Flammen, jeder der sich noch darin befindet wird vermutlich nicht mehr raus kommen“, war die Antwort, doch als Kock erschrocken Luft holte, fügte er an, „Keine Sorge, alle deine Freunde haben es raus geschafft. Jetzt müssen nur noch wir es hier irgendwie raus schaffen“